1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic apparatuses and adjustment methods thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to electronic apparatuses and adjustment methods thereof that perform adjustments based on luminance values of a reference frame.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
The techniques for generating High Dynamic Range (HDR) frames have been investigated in recent years, which allow a frame to have a greater dynamic range between the lightest and darkest areas of the frame.
Conventional HDR techniques capture several frames (e.g. three frames) by different exposure settings and then generate an HDR frame based on these frames. These conventional HDR techniques have drawbacks because environment conditions have not been considered. Specifically, when a scene to be captured is in the condition of strong backlight, a preview frame would get worse due to the subject getting dark. In this situation, even an exposure setting of +1 EV, 0 EV, and −1 EV (or +2 EV, 0 EV, and −2 EV) cannot result in a good HDR frame.
Consequently, the techniques for considering environment conditions in order to generate pleasant frames, such as HDR frames, are still in an urgent need.